Chair-kun robs Mcdonalds and gets grounded
by biggestotaku
Summary: Chair-kun's mama ain't dealing with him.


chair-kun started to rob the mmcdonalds of their chicken mcnuggies and then suddenly his father, vincent busted down the door and grabbed him by the ear. chair-kun then whimpered as vincent dragged him out of the mcdonalds by his ear but chair-kun still ahd the mcnuggers in his hands.

"son!" vincent screamed and then started to eat the mcniggies and they were yummy and vincent was eating.

"ok i think u need to fix ur behavior problems bc stealign stuff is not good!i need you to-" then chair-kun punched vincent in the stomached and stole his wallet from his penis and tookt he nuggets and ran away laughing like a alugihng evil laughing. then his shoved all the mcnuggers into his pockets and then he went to the train stationa dn sat there and sold vincent's id for 50 bucks and ran to gamestop and brought a copy of persona 5.

"wow thats a good cosplay" the game stop employee said.

"its not a cos[play i am the p5 protagonist an di want to see my sweet ass" chair-kun said in fluent japanese which roguhly translated to "私は直人とのホットレズビアンのセックスがしたい" then he stole a ps4 and then he watched himself and then he shoved his dick into the tv bc he was so hot. then he forgot to check his phone! hoyl shit.

"420 missed calls from mom and 69 text messages...shit! chairkun thought and he was about to run but katherine busted into the door and glared at her son.

"u better get ur ass here so i can beat it you dont sell ur father;s identity like that nor do u steal the mcnuggies and not share any with em" the katherine grippe dhis wrist and TWISTED IT and chairkun screAMED and tried to grab his mom's wallet but she just flipped him over into the trash and the she ate all his mcnuggies and sold the ps4 and p5.

"mommy!why did you do that to me!" chair-kun cried and then katherine looked at him.

"that it chair-kun youre grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded gro_unded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded** grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded**_ for _4895842389895749847894389574954948397943753974395743975975967074030307.48995079430767434396745_ years"


End file.
